Le choix
by x-valren-x
Summary: *petit spoilers : S03E09 - THE SUICIDE KING* Merle ne peut pas aller à la prison et Rick ne peut pas rester là et regarder Daryl les quitter. Daryl doit faire un choix très important.


Voici une petite traduction, de la fic de HowlWind, "The choice" que vous pourrez trouver sur .  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il en était réduit à... faire ce choix. Ils avaient échappé (pour le moment) au gouverneur et fonçaient droit dans un autre merdier. Qui donc allait-il revenir à la prison ?

Rick hocha la tête en direction de Michonne. "Elle est trop imprévisible."

"C'est vrai. On sait pas qui elle est." parla Daryl. "Mais Merle est... de la famille."

Glenn répliqua avec colère. "Non. Merle est de TA famille. Ma famille, mon sang, se tient ici... Et attend notre retour à la prison !"

"Et tu fais partie de cette famille. Pas lui." fit Rick en regardant fixement Daryl dans les yeux.

Après une seconde tendue, Daryl baissa les yeux. Il entendait la vérité dans cette déclaration, mais il était encore loyal envers son frère. "Très bien. Nous allons nous débrouiller tout seuls."

Glenn et Maggie protestèrent immédiatement, lui assurant qu'il devait venir avec eux. Et c'était difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient alors que Rick le regardait... comme ça. Ses yeux plongeaient en lui, intensément.

"Que veux-tu qu'on dise à Carol ?"

"Elle comprendra."

Incapable de soutenir le regard emplit de trahison de ses amis, le chasseur hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner. Rick le suivit immédiatement. Une fois éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes, il saisit l'épaule de Daryl, le forçant à s'arrêter.

"Daryl."

Il se retourna. "Quoi ?" Et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il croisa le regard angoissé de Rick.

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen."

Daryl détourna les yeux. "Rick, je l'ai abandonné une fois. Je peux pas le faire à nouveau..."

"Et quoi alors ? Tu nous laisses à la place ? Nous avons besoin de toi mec. Le groupe compte sur toi, et moi aussi. Nous avons construit quelque chose ici, quelque chose de réel. Une vraie famille. Tu vas vraiment renoncer à ça pour Merle ? Réfléchis-y, s'il te plait."

"C'est mon frère, Rick. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste." Rien n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. Daryl se sentait comme s'il poignardait Rick dans le dos, et cela l'affectait plus profondément qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"Daryl... Je... J'ai besoin de toi." Sa voix se brisa. "S'il te plait. S'il te plaît..."

Daryl secoua la tête et s'apprêta à protester quand Rick l'interrompit : "Je ne pourrais pas le faire seul. Je peux juste pas." Les mots commencèrent à se déverser de la bouche de l'ancien shérif dans un torrent incontrôlé. "Ce n'est pas juste de moi et de ma famille dont je m'occupe. C'est de tout le monde. On a un unijambiste, un enfant, un _nouveau né_, Daryl. Un bébé. Et je suis celui vers qui ils se retournent pour avoir des réponses. Comme avant, je serai le seul à essayer de tous les sauver. Je ne peux pas... C'est trop à faire tout seul. Tu es la seule chose qui me garde sain ses derniers jours. Je peux pas faire ça sans toi. S'il te plait, me quitte pas." dit-il en prenant les mains de Daryl dans les siennes.

Daryl le regarda complètement choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. A un Rick aussi... Brisé.

"Rick, je..."

"Bordel, le dis pas. Ne dis pas que tu pars. Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse compter. Si tu t'en vas, qu'est-ce qui va me rester ? " La voix de Rick se fissura et ses épaules se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. "Sur qui pourrais-je m'appuyer ? Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon frère."

Daryl grimaça, sentant son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. "Tu as ton gamin. Hershel. Glenn. Ca ira. Ca devra aller."

"Je ne peux pas le faire seul." Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage, laissant des traces dans la crasse et la saleté qui le recouvrait.

Quoi que Daryl avait décidé de fare, cela le quitta. Brusquement, il tira Rick contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour de l'autre homme. Rick s'accrocha à lui comme un homme qui se noyait en essayant de se sortir des abysses. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, oubliant que les autres surveillaient leur touchant échange.

"S'il te plaît." répéta Rick, son visage enfui dans la nuque de Daryl. Il sentait la poudre et le sang. "S'il te plaît."

Daryl le serra plus fort. "C'est bon, Rick. Ca ria. Je vais rester. Moi et Merle, nous... nous allons résoudre ça. Nous resterons."

Rick recula, essuyant son visage sur sa chemise pour effacer ses larmes. "Daryl, je..."

Daryl secoua la tête. "Assez de mots. Tu as ce que tu veux, je reste. Maintenant laisse-moi régler mes comptes avec mon frère, il ne va pas ven..."

Il fut interrompu lorsque Rick le repoussa rudement contre leur voiture. Daryl ouvrit la bouche sous le choque, seulement pour être recouverte ensuite par celle de Rick. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent et le monde autour se résuma soudain à eux seuls. Daryl était vaguement conscient de cris au loin, mais la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était les sentiments des lèvres de Rick pressées contre les siennes. Le goût de la sueur et du sang, les mains de Rick enfuies dans ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque, de sa propre main pressée dans le bas du dos du Shérif.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, tout deux haletaient. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et cette fois se fut rempli d'émotions fort différentes.

"Va lui parler. Mais tu reviens à moi, okay ?"

Daryl attrapa l'arrière de la nuque de Rick et le rapprocha, appuyant leurs fronts ensemble.

"Toujours."


End file.
